New Friends
by Malika Ariya Amari
Summary: Morgana McGregor is looking for her parents. She meets three youkai and becomes friends with them unexpectedly, especially with the red haired leader. For TheNameIsBlackfire.


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki, its characters, or its Minekura has all rights to the anime and manga. TheNameIsBlackfire does has all rights to Morgana McGregor. I only own the story of this one shot and the two characters that become TheNameIsBlackfire's character's parents and the character who appears towards the middle.**_

**New Friends**

The young woman sat at a table nearest to the door. She sat alone, not knowing what to do. She needed to find her parents, but she didn't know where to even begin. Maybe she could ask one of the locals about the most recent vampire legends. It was worth a shot, regardless of the strange looks she got after asking. She always woke in the evenings, keeping every bit of her out of the sun's powerful rays. If she had to, she could travel during the day. Despite sleeping during all hours of the day, the young woman could go a day or so without sleep.

However, she wanted to be fully rested when she found her parents. She did everything in her power to find a thick group of trees whenever she traveled through the desert, hid in what was available for her to stay out of the sun. As it was, she felt like she hadn't gotten anywhere near finding her parents. She felt like she had something ripped from her before she even knew that something.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a male voice, his Indian accent exotic to the Chinese youkai.

"No, its not." said the vampire youkai, breaking from her thoughts.

Sitting down before the vampire was a red haired youkai. His hair about to his waist and three scar-like markings were on his face.

"You must be new to the area." said the youkai. "I'm Kougaiji."

"Kougaiji-sama, don't wander off without warning." said a female youkai with purple hair that was put up in twin ponytails.

"Kou, who's this?" asked another male.

"I'm Morgana McGregor." said the vampire. "May I ask who you two are?"

"I'm Dokugakuji." said the second male. "But most call me Doku."

"I'm Yaone." said the female. "Nice to meet you, Morgana-san."

Silence falls over the four, making Morgana a little nervous.

"If I may be so bold, why are you sitting with me?" asked Morgana. "I mean, not many youkai sit with their own kind unless they were born in the same tribe."

"I've heard stories about a vampire looking for her parents." said Kougaiji. "I think I may be able to help you, if you're willing to let me."

"If you're doing this to get a cash reward, I'm afraid I don't have enough to pay you." said Morgana, annoyance lacing her voice. "If that's the case, I'm afraid you can't help me."

"I'm sorry if I offended you." said Kougaiji. "That's not what I meant at all. I meant that I can help you find your parents if you help me with some work around the castle."

This makes Morgana curious, an eyebrow quirking upward. Deciding to enlighten her curiosity, the vampire leans forward slightly.

"Please enlighten me, Kougaiji-san." said Morgana, her guard up. "What is this work that you need help with?"

"You see, I need a little help with my sister." said Kougaiji. "There are missions where only Doku and I are sent on. Sometimes my little sister is too much for Yaone to handle without help. If you help me with my sister and a little bit of work whenever all of us have to go on a mission, I can look for any and all information on your parents."

"Aside from getting some help for keeping your sister out of trouble and helping with what I can during a mission, what are you getting out of this?" asked Morgana. "I mean, to go out of your way for a complete stranger?"

"Well, I'll be earning a companion." said Kougaiji. "If I may be so bold myself, I think you can help me and my companions with stopping my stepmother once she has brought back my mother from her stone prison."

"Alright." said the twenty-one year old. "I'll join you. Just as long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"I always keep my end of the bargain." said Kougaiji with a grin. "Ask Doku and Yaone here."

_**A/N This is for TheNameIsBlackfire. I wasn't exactly sure where to take this particular one shot since I'm not much of a fan of Kougaiji. That is to say that I don't hate this particular character or that he is a horrible brother figure or anything like that, I just don't find him fitting to my fancy. He has his fan base and I'm not going to bad mouth this character since he has very good character development as the series goes on (as do the other characters mind you. Honestly, I find Kougaiji's character development the most notable since I find that this particular character has awesome character development. Though I personally think he should have a little more development to show why he cares so much about Lirin and his mother.), which I find great since I love seeing characters get fleshed out and show their true selves. Now, I know this doesn't particularly have anything to do with Halloween, but I wasn't exactly sure how to work Halloween into this one. Now, understand that this is for Halloween. This is more of a friendship thing, I guess. This isn't like it was in the other one, which was more... Sappy, not sure if that's the right word I want to use, but it works for the moment. Sorry I didn't get the theme right, Blackfire. However, I do hope you enjoy this one shot.**_

_**~MalikaAssassin**_


End file.
